


Free

by Anonymous



Series: 30 Days of Writing [27]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Adulthood, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Present Tense, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Spot's in for a pleasant surprise





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Day #27: Road

Spot laughs when Race pulls up to his house. Not only is his outfit amusing, the combination of wide sunglasses and a leather coat with sheep wool trim, but for once, he’s not in his car. 

The parked motorcycle looks like an antique and Race sits on top of it with his chest puffed out, a grin on his face. Spot now knows why Race had insisted on him wearing his own bomber jacket, buckling on the spare helmet as he climbs onto the bike behind Race. 

“This really is something,” Spot comments as he wraps his arms around Race’s waist. 

“Ain’t it just?” Race grins and after checking things once over, revs the engine as they speed off down the road.

Spot can’t contain himself with the rush of the cycle, the way they speed through the small streets. He props his chin on Race’s shoulder, squeezing him tight as the road turns into highway, the sea accompanying them along their drive. 

He can see Race turn his head just a little, a matching grin on his face before his attention is back on the road. 

For months, Race had talked about saving up for a motorcycle, how Spot would be the first person he’d take on it, but it seemed like a fantastical dream. After all, Race had only mentioned it while they were either half-asleep or drunk, so he never thought the hope would come true. 

Now that he’s here on the cycle with Race, Spot is filled with overwhelming happiness. Maybe it’s the sunlight reflecting off the waves, or more so the fact that the person he loves is wrapped in his arms. 

Whatever it is, Spot feels above the clouds as Race takes them on an adventure where neither knows what awaits them.

**Author's Note:**

> this makes me really emotional and idk why
> 
> [Wumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
